The present invention relates to circuit boards, methods for fabricating the same and semiconductor packages using the same.
Recently, as electronic products using a semiconductor package are being made more compact and slim, the semiconductor package used in such products are also becoming smaller and slimmer. Based on to the slimness of the semiconductor package, warpage may occur to the semiconductor package. As characteristics of a semiconductor device are considerably affected by the warpage, various studies are being conducted to reduce or eliminate the warpage of the semiconductor package.
In order to incorporate greater functionality to a single semiconductor package, a package-on-package (POP) structure is often employed. However, the POP package structure is generally problematic because it is difficult to solve a warpage problem of such a semiconductor package as a thickness of the semiconductor package is reduced.